


Milk for Breakfast

by 999blackflowers



Category: Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly worship, Breastfeeding, F/F, Hyper Pregnancy, Mommy Kink, No orgasms, Nursing Kink, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: Lillia has been given a special gift from the Harvest Goddess leaving her expecting seventeen babies, and Kit the Farmer is delivering her breakfast that morning to help her out.
Relationships: Lillia the Shopkeeper/Female Farmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Milk for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellhereweare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellhereweare/gifts).



> a/n from 999blackflowers: This was written for wellhereweare. He's a real sweetie <3 Go read his works! 
> 
> Please note that Lillia is still technically married in this fic to her husband but I'm 90% sure he's left her seeing as he's completely gone so in some regards this is technically infidelity. Please be aware if that makes you uncomfortable. The farmer here is a semi-OC so please also be aware of that.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Pregnancy

Kit twisted her ginger pigtails as she carefully opened the door to Lillia’s house with one hand, carrying a plate of still fresh toast and a steaming omelette, with some fried tomatoes on the side. A cooked breakfast was always a pleasant gift in the morning for someone bedridden, she thought, and even better when produced from the eggs laid by the chickens Lillia had sold her some months back.

Lillia was resting in bed when Kit opened the door. The farmer’s eyes immediately went to the woman’s belly. Her soft doughy dimpled thighs were wide open to accommodate her enormous belly. She was impossibly heavily pregnant, her months past full term size belly so large it kept her anchored to her bed, even just a scant 2 months into her pregnancy. Her breasts were comparable sizes, the size of exercise balls on estimate. Kit noticed they were somehow bigger than yesterday, and even the day before that.

How many children exactly Lillia had managed to conceive, even the doctor didn’t know. His estimate kept rising as her womb swelled with more and more of her offspring by the week, and it was showing no signs of stopping. Whether or not more spontaneous offspring were appearing or whether her babies were growing, he didn’t know. Despite being so frail and sickly, Lillia had assured this was no normal occurrence and she was being guided and protected by divine forces. She was radiant and almost glowing with newfound health.

Kit felt a warmth in her chest as she pulled up a chair to sit next to the woman, holding her plate of eggs she’d brought. Lillia’s hair was a bit of a mess. Her cheeks had become rounder and softer as she’d become heavier and heavier. A smile spread across her lips. Propped up against her breasts, she held a notebook and a pencil.

“I’ve been jotting down baby names for when they’re all finally born.” Lillia beamed. “I still don’t know just how many there are in there, but yesterday the doctor suggested it may be as high as 17.”

Kit returned the smile as Lillia spoke proudly. “Can you believe it? 17 little sweet faces.”

“That’s a lot.” Kit offered the still warm plate to the woman. A smile spread on Lillia’s pale pink lips.

“You’re the sweetest darling.” Lillia cooed, but her smile twisted. “I’ll have to sit up to eat, unfortunately.”

“Do you need help?”

“Perhaps a little.”

Kit put the plate on a little thatched table and got up from her seat, taking hold of Lillia’s shoulders as she lay. Her fingers pushed into the woman’s soft skin and the thick squishy layer of fat that had coated her all over as Lillia struggled to push herself up into a seated position.

Lillia looked even more enormous as she lay a hand on her belly pushing her legs wide open. Kit grabbed some silk throw pillows that had been discarded onto the ground and pushed them behind the very pregnant woman’s strained aching back to allow her to get comfortable. She noticed just how heated Lillia’s skin felt. What was she feeling?

“My, thank you.” Lillia exhaled. From her position, Kit could make out dark violet stretch marks on her soft hips. She had always been a larger woman, but her pregnancy had certainly expanded her waistline and further softened her up all over.

Kit was transfixed on the woman’s body. Her perfectly round belly, her breasts, her thighs, her hips… She had intended to hand her the omelette and grab some cutlery from the sweet little kitchen she had but found herself mesmerized staring. Her eyes then went to the woman’s breasts.

Lillia’s nipples were beading with milk. Kit noticed Lillia massaging her breasts lightly with her chubby fingers, not noticing what was happening.

“Ma’am- are your breasts sore?” Kit asked hoarsely. 

“Quite sore.” Lillia admitted. She pushed her fingers down onto them and suddenly gasped as milk spurted onto her smooth swollen belly. 

“Your breasts are leaking.” Kit whispered, only just noticing her knees felt weak and wobbly as she stood. 

Lillia’s magenta eyes lit up with this news, a smile spreading on her lips.

“That’s new.” She whispered. “You milk your cows, don’t you? Into buckets? It might be some help release some of the tension in my breasts, dearie…”

“The farm’s a bit of a walk away…” Kit spoke, her eyes struggling to remain on Lillia’s as her eyes gravitated to the milk running down her belly and still dripping from her puffy pale pink nipples. “I- I can use my mouth.”

“Well then, drink as much as you’d like.”

Kit’s heart thumped in her chest as she crawled up onto the firm bed and pushed back some covers resting between Lillia’s legs. Her round belly stretched taut with the milk trickling down her skin made Kit’s skin suddenly feel hot. She put her firm blistered hands on the woman’s stomach and leaned forward to kiss it. Her tongue poked out from her lips to faintly taste Lillia’s milk.

Lillia giggled with the feel of the girl’s tongue as Kit pressed kiss after kiss to her belly. It was almost impossible to  _ not kiss it.  _ It just drew Kit in. Kit’s eyes rose to Lillia’s still leaking breasts and shuffled to sit on her thighs. 

Her thighs were soft and doughy, a perfect cushion for Kit to sit on as her mouth latched onto the woman’s waiting breast. Her eyes lulled shut as Lillia’s warm sweet milk began to flow into her mouth.

“That’s a good girl, thank you.” Lillia reached a hand to Kit’s ginger hair to gently rub a thumb over her forehead. Kit adjusted to knead her hands and fingers into Lillia’s soft breast as she drank slowly, sleepiness seeping in from the warmth.

Suckling on the woman’s breast sent Kit’s mind into a slow lull. She didn’t get much time to relax with her job, she spent her days either plucking eggs, milking cows, carefully plucking ears of corn, plums off trees, and her hair being stroked brought her thoughts to an entirely different place. Her stress had melted away with the woman’s thumb on her forehead and her sweet milk in her mouth.

Kit pulled off Lillia’s breast with a faint gasp for air, her milk still dripping from the tip of her puffy nipple.

“Hmm?”   
  
“Th- thank you, mommy.” The words spilled right from Kit’s lips. She nuzzled her cheek right against her nipple and went back to grasping it and sucking with an inspired hunger.

“You’re very welcome.” Lillia whispered. Kit felt a wetness in her thin panties and briefly rut on the woman’s hip as she drank. Her denim overalls were difficult to achieve orgasm through without considerable effort, but that didn’t really matter today. Lillia’s own chest was heaving slowly, and Kit took a moment to realize that the woman was likely aroused as well.

Letting herself rut as she straddled Lillia’s hip, one hand left her breast to slide down her taut belly and down to Lillia’s clit. Her fingers pushed into her wetness, finally drawing a gasp from the larger woman’s lips.

Kit was in no state of mind to focus on getting either of them off, too entranced by her milk and wanting to plead more for mommy than properly pleasuring her. The milk flowing from her breasts and onto her tongue suddenly stopped, though. Kit’s belly felt heavy with milk as she sleepily realized she’d drained the woman’s breasts dry. She pulled her hand away from Lillia’s clit in dismay to try and squeeze and knead her breast further.

“Mommy…” Kit mumbled, listlessly sucking until Lillia pushed her off gently with her soft warm hand.

“Is your stomach full, little one?” Lillia whispered, her voice as motherly as always. “You’ve drained me dry, it seems.”

“It’s full, I think.” Kit murmured, briefly nuzzling the woman’s sore red nipple with her cheek.

“You’re a good little helper, you know?” Lillia stroked Kit’s hair further. “Brought me breakfast and freed up some of the tension in my breasts too.”

“Th- that’s what I like to do, ma’am.” Kit smiled faintly. “Is there anything else I could to help you today?”

“Oh, some more belly kisses might help soothe the stretching…” 

Kit grinned and went to kiss her belly, starting from the top and moving down with each little quick kiss. One, two, three, four…

“17 kisses for the babies,” Kit spoke against her belly, and planted another final kiss on her distended navel. “And one kiss for you.”

“Oh, you’re a treasure.” Lillia giggled. Kit slid off her leg so she could pick up the woman’s breakfast, taking it from the bedside table and holding it up to her. Lillia’s breakfast had unfortunately gone a bit cold, but she didn’t mind as Kit finally handed her the cutlery she needed.

Kit bid her farewell and hurried to the door so she could get on with the rest of her daily errands, but Lillia spoke up just as her hand reached the door handle. “You’ll come back tomorrow, won’t you? I might be sore again.”

Kit smiled in her direction and nodded. “I’ll come with your breakfast again at 8 o’clock sharp!”

“Thank you, sweetie.”

Kit left the house and into the village street, quickly realizing that tomorrow morning could not come soon enough for her.


End file.
